


Hot Water

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is in hot water with Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks prompt hot water

Jack walked up a flight of stairs to Ianto's flat. Above him, a yellow lightbulb flickered and the air was heavy with the small of dust. Jack would sometimes wonder why Ianto would live in such a run down place, goodness knew he could afford a much nicer place to live, but Ianto just said it had a certain charm. 

Jack was having a bad day and he hoped that Ianto could make it better and by better he meant sex and lots of it.

Walking into Ianto's flat he was met by Ianto's back.

'What, no kiss?' Jack said with a smirk. When they weren't working, Ianto always greeted him with a kiss.

'I checked the security cameras in The Hub and saw you breaking my coffee machine. 

Jack broke out in a cold sweat.'Oh, fuck.'

Jack stared at Ianto's back. Any other he would take great pleasure in staring at Ianto, but not now because he knew Ianto wasn't going to turn around. Jack was in hot water.

'I'm sorry,' Jack said as he touched Ianto's shoulder. Ianto still refused to turn around and the hot water Jack was in turned boiling.

'I said I was sorry.'

Ianto turned around and there was murder in his eyes. 'Sorry? Then why did you do it?'

'It's not like I meant to break your coffee machine.'

Ianto put his head in his hands. 'I'm not mad about that, I'm mad that you lied about it. You really thought I was going to believe that Myfanwy knocked it over?'

Jack suddenly felt lower than a glip snake. 'It seemed like a good idea at the time.'

Ianto shoulders drooped. 'If you can lie about that, then what else have you lied about? Did you lie about how you feel about me?'

Jack rested his hand on Ianto's shoulder and squeezed it. He would rather fight off a pack of weevils than talk about his feelings, but damn if he wasn't going to try. He would do anything for Ianto.

'I would never lie about that. Please believe me. I'll do anything if you'll forgive me.'

Ianto rubbed Jack's hand. 'Anything huh? Do you really mean that?' 

'Of course.'

Ianto grinned and Jack galped. When Ianto grinned like that it was reminiscent of a cat who had a mouse cornered.

'Take off your clothes.'

'Ooh I like this punishment already.'

'No talking unless I say so.' 

'Yes, sir.'

'I'll let that slide because I like when you call me sir. Now strip.'

Jack started by taking off his greatcoat. As it fell to the floor he pulled off his braces and let them hang. As he unbuttoned his shirt he looked at Ianto and saw Ianto's pink tongue come out and lick his lips.

Once his shirt was off he shivered as cool air hit his skin. As he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers he was thankful that he wasn't wearing any pants. His cock was already half-hard.

Reaching down he was about to stroke his cock when Ianto came close and batted his hands away.

'Did I say you could touch yourself?'

'Sorry,' Jack said as his cock twitched. God bossy Ianto was a turn on. Maybe one day he would touch himself when Ianto told him not to just to see what Ianto would do.

'Sorry what?'

'Sorry, sir.'

'Good. Now go to the bathroom and take a shower, but don't touch yourself,' Ianto said as his eyes traveled down Jack's body and came to rest on his hard cock.

Jack kicked his boots and trousers off his feet and made his way to Ianto's bathroom. 

Once inside the bathroom he looked around. While the living room of Ianto's flat was warm brown walls and a floor covered with thick carpet, Ianto's bathroom was all stainless steel and painted white walls. A large shower was against one wall. They had had a lot of sexy-fun times in that shower. He often fantasied about Ianto stripping off his suit and standing under the spray and touching himself.

He stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He groaned as hot water hit his skin. Lathering up his soapy hands slid over his body. He slid his hands over his chest and then moved down to give his stomach a good cleaning. His hands then slid over his thighs as he made sure to leave his hard cock untouched. 

Warm steam and the lemony scent of soap filled the air as he finished washing himself.

He grinned as he heard the bathroom door open. Ianto stood by the shower and watched as Jack showered. Jack picked up the soap and slid the bar across his chest, wanting to give Ianto a show.

'I think you've showered enough,' Ianto said after several minutes.

Jack stepped out of the shower and stood still as Ianto rubbed a towel over his skin. He almost came as the cotton cloth ran over his hard cock. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from coming.

'Fuck. Can I come?' Jack asked.

'Not yet. I have plans. Let's go to the bedroom.'

Jack grinned. He liked the sound of that and not just because Ianto bed was so much bigger than his.

Ianto opened the bathroom door and Jack shivered as cool air hit his skin. They made their way to the bedroom. Jack stood in front of Ianto large bed, waiting for instructions.

'Lay down on your back.'

Laying down, Jack revelled in the feeling of soft blue cotton sheets against his bare back and a lumpy pillow against his head. If he turned his head he could smell Ianto intoxicating scent.

Ianto climbed onto the bed and removed his tie. He reached up and grabbed Jack's hands.

'Can I tie you up so you don't touch yourself?' Ianto asked.

Jack shivered, he loved the feeling of Ianto's silk ties against his wrists. 'Yes, please.

Ianto tied Jack to the headboard of his bed. Jack arms were stretched above his head and damn if that didn't go straight to his cock.

Ianto than kissed Jack's neck. He nibbled and licked skin. Jack let out a groan. Sliding down, Ianto sucked on Jack's nipple until it was hard. Jack almost wished he wasn't tied up so he could run his fingers through Ianto's hair. He could have sex whenever he wanted, but it wasn't often he could run his fingers through Ianto's hair.

Sliding down, Ianto licked a trail down Jack stomach. Jack moaned as Ianto lick the underside of his cock from root to tip. He than sucked one of Jack's balls into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Jack strained against the necktie keeping his hands in place. He was glad for it because there was no way he was going to be able to not touch himself without it. 

Ianto backed up and Jack's ball fell from his mouth. He moved up Jack's body until they were nose to nose.

'Did you like that?' Ianto said.

Jack nodded. He didn't think his sex addled brain could form words. He tried to surge up and kiss Ianto, but Ianto moved away.

'Do you want to come?'

Jack nodded vigorously.

Ianto grinned and gave Jack a kiss. 'Good because you won't be coming any time soon. Now, you're going to lay here and think about why it's bad to lie. I'll be back later.

Ianto got up off the bed and went out of the room. Jack just laid there and cursed. His bad day had just gotten worse. He had no doubt that Ianto would make him stay tied up and hard and wanting.

Jack laid there and waited. After an hour Ianto came back. He had changed out of his suit and was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe. He walked over to Jack and stared down at him.

'Did you learn your lesson?'

'Yes. I swear I did.'

Ianto grinned and opened his bathrobe. He was naked. Jack's eyes traveled down Ianto's hair covered chest, past his pink nipples and settled on Ianto's hard cock. The tip was dark and glistened with pre-come. He felt his own cock twitch.

Ianto climbed onto the bed and pressed his cock against Jack's now half-hard cock. With one hand reached up and untied the tie around Jack's wrist and with the other hand he grabbed both of their cocks and began to stroke them.

Jack reached up and ran his hands over Ianto's back, the skin was warm and smooth. He kissed and nipped at Ianto's neck and shoulder.

Ianto stroked faster and faster and Jack's hips snapped up into Ianto's grip. His orgasm was already building.

'Oh fuck. Can I come now?' Jack asked.

'Yes. Come for me.'

Jack didn't have to be told twice. His whole body tightened as he came into Ianto's hand. His orgasm was so strong that he hardly registered that Ianto had come too.

After he came down from his orgasm high he brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Ianto's hair and nuzzled Ianto's neck. The taste of Ianto's skin was almost as good as the taste of Ianto's coffee.

'Did you enjoy that?' Ianto asked as he settled down in top of Jack.

'Of course.'

'Good. I hope you've learned your lesson because the next time you lie to me my going to cut off your coffee supply.'

Jack shuddered. He didn't know what was worse, being hard and not be able to come or not getting coffee. He made sure he was never going to have to find out.


End file.
